


Choroba Hanahaki

by NoNameRat



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Emotion Study, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mild Gore, hiperbolizacja większa od wieży Eiffla, metafora subtelna jak worek cegieł, plastic beach
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Porankami zaczął znajdywać pojedyncze płatki kwiatków wokół poduszki. Drobniutkie różowe i niebieskie płateczki, czasem wilgotne, wykaszlane zanim jeszcze się obudził. Nie rozumiał co się dzieje, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym za bardzo. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Były ładne i pachniały, i nie było to aż takim problemem, tak długo jak mógł śpiewać, grać i być w studiu razem z nim.





	1. Adoracja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hanahaki disease](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=hanahaki%20disease)  
>  a fictional (emphasis on fictional) disease, often used in fanfictions, where the victim regurgitates and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from unrequited love. The illness can only be cured through surgical removal, however any existing romantic feelings are also removed with the infection.  
> \- urbandictionary.com

Na początku nie było to tak uciążliwe. Czasami drapało go w gardle, ale przepijał wodą i próbował zapomnieć o sprawie, licząc, że to tylko chwilowa rzecz, odosobniony przypadek. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na problemy z głosem. Poza tym, że grał na klawiszach, był przecież głównym wokalistą. 

Ale ścisk we wnętrznościach i niepokój nie ustawały. Porankami zaczął znajdywać pojedyncze płatki kwiatków wokół poduszki. Drobniutkie różowe i niebieskie płateczki, czasem wilgotne, wykaszlane zanim jeszcze się obudził. Nie rozumiał co się dzieje, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym za bardzo. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Były ładne i pachniały, i nie było to aż takim problemem, tak długo jak mógł śpiewać, grać i być w studiu razem z _nim_. Nie było w nim absolutnie nic do adoracji, a jednak nie mógł przestać czuć... pewnego rodzaju… wdzięczności. Wobec niego. Jakby miał jakiś dług do spłacenia. Czemu czuł podziw? Czemu tak łatwo przechodziły mu te uczucia, ta prosta sympatia i tolerancja. To głupie _zapatrzenie_. Ta _idiotyczna adoracja_. I coś jeszcze ściskającego go w dołku. Czemu pomimo nieuświadomionych sobie krzywd wciąż tu był?

Z czasem kwiatów było coraz więcej. Budziły go w nocy, kiedy nie mógł zaczerpnąć tchu. Miał gardło zaklejone cienkimi płatkami, usta wypełnione słodkawo-gorzkim smakiem. Próbował to ignorować. Nie mógł przecież  nic z tym zrobić. Zresztą, nikt zdawał się ich nie widzieć. Dopiero po jakimś czasie gitarzystka zaczęła przyglądać się dokładniej. Spytała czy wszystko w porządku, co się dzieje. I uśmiechał się, choć skręcało go w żołądku, paliło w przełyku, sok z płatków sklejał powieki i podrażniał i tak już zalane krwią oczy. Wieczorami zmęczony i przygnębiony kładł głowę w posłanie pełnie kwiecia. Zapach kwiatów z przyjemnego  po paru dniach zamieniał się w cierpki. Próbował zmieniać pościel i poszewki poduszek, ale było to bez znaczenia – po tygodniu wszystko wyglądało znów tak samo. Duszno, melancholijnie barwnie, dziwnie. Nie potrafił się z tym zmierzyć, ale przestał udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. Przesypywał płatki pomiędzy palcami, niepewny co z tym zrobić.  
Nic, stwierdził wreszcie. Absolutnie nic nie mógł zrobić. Nie było to coś, co łatwo przechodziło przez gardło. Co i w jaki sposób niby miał to powiedzieć? „Murdoc, kaszlę płatkami kwiatów”? Bez sensu. Nie mówiło się takich rzeczy. Nie było żadnych lekarstw na wypluwanie kawałków roślin. To nie miało żadnego sensu. Przeczekać? Może samo przejdzie? Powiedzieć komuś? A co jeśli ktoś powie _jemu_? Już próbował sam to powiedzieć - w żartach, mimochodem, wyznanie samo wymykało się z ust, zanim zdołał przełknąć narastającą potrzebę wykaszlenia płatów, czasem mówił nie zastanawiając się. Ale nawet stojąc twarzą w twarz,  _nie widział_ kwiatów. A może widział, ale ignorował je starannie, nie chcąc się nawet kłopotać cudzym problemem, bo tak długo jak miał głos niebieskiego w swoich nagraniach, niczego więcej nie potrzebował?

Nie mógł przestać o tym wszystkim myśleć. Wymiotował żółcią zmieszaną z płatkami kwiatów przeżartymi sokami żołądkowymi. Kwietny pył osiadał i żółciał na ręcznikach i brzegach wanny.

Co najgorsze, dało się z tym żyć. Mówił bardziej bełkotliwie i coraz mniej, próbując zachować głos na nagrania studyjne. Na zmianę nie potrafił oderwać od _niego_ wzroku albo uciekał spojrzeniem na boki, śmiejąc się nerwowo. Ale dało się z tym żyć.  
Najwięcej jednak siedział nieruchomo na łóżku, płatki mieszały się z pastylkami leków. Wpatrywał się pusto przed siebie, tonąc w kwiatach.


	2. Przywiązanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh Lord, send me transmissions_   
>  _Forgive me for what I've become_
> 
> _The Son has come to save me_  
>  _Put a little love into my_  
>  _Lonely soul_
> 
>  _Well don't you know why I need her loving you_  
>  _Float inside_  
>  \- Gorillaz, [Amarillo (The Fall)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdwJ0lUtN8M)

Płatki były wszędzie. Lepiły się do umywalki i lustra, kiedy rano pochylał się aby przepłukać gardło.  Zmieszane z wykaszlaną krwią leżały na podłodze, poszarpane i brudne w głównym holu, zadeptane przez mieszkańców studia. Gitarzystka w milczeniu sprzątało studio nagrań za każdym razem po nagraniach. Wycierała i czyściła mikrofony oraz instrumenty z rozmazanych soków płatków.  Zabarwione i sklejone włókna dywanu sprawiały, żeby był już nie do odratowania. Mieliła pomiędzy palcami kruche kawałeczki kwiatów, brudząc przy tym dłonie. Zaciskała mocno usta, nic nie mówiąc.  
  
Bez słowa w ruch szła miotła. Perkusista zamiatał korytarze i pokoje Kong ze świeżych i zgniłych już kwietnych dywanów. Wyrzucał je na zewnątrz, gdzie mieszały się z wiatrem, ziemią i zgniłymi ciałami otaczającymi ich dom zombie.  
I tylko jednej osobie nie przeszkadzały stosy bladych kwietnych papierków ozdobionych wykaszlaną krwią i śliną. Przechodził koło nich jak gdyby nigdy nic. Czasem zatrzymywał się, marszcząc nos i brwi, obrzucając wszystkich uważnych spojrzeniem, ale koniec końców wzruszał ramionami i odchodził.

Drobne czerwone płatki w cukierniczce, bławatki w popielniczkach, salon w różu i fiolecie, całe pokoje w kwiatach. Na ile to było piękne, na ile to było trudne.

Ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Przebywanie _w_ _jego_ towarzystwie było... proste.  Pomimo wszystko. A nie powinno, prawda? Był bardziej wściekły i hałaśliwy niż zazwyczaj. Czy było cokolwiek co mógł zrobić? Co więcej mógł powiedzieć czego nie powiedział? Jak mógł pomóc sobie, żeby móc wreszcie odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabuła? Uhm, nie wiem, nie znam. Nie kojarzę.


	3. Stagnacja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czy jeśli zadusi się w swoim pokoju, dławiąc płatkami, to Murdoc w ogóle zauważy? Szkoda, że nie dożyje żeby sprawdzić wyrazu jego twarzy kiedy tu wejdzie. Długo dziś nie mógł przestać kaszleć. Czy pewnego dnia po prostu _nie będzie mógł przestać?..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I will ask you for mercy_  
>  _I will come to you blind_  
>  \- LP, [Muddy Waters (Lost On You)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6SprGmHTy4)

Jego położony poniżej poziomu morza pokój przesączony był duchotą słonego morskiego powietrza, palącego się na słońcu plastiku, zapachem gnijących kwiatów i cichym pobrzękiwaniem banjo, którego struny szarpał powoli. Dźwięki nie układały się w nic konkretnego. Niekiedy dało się wychwycić coś na kształt zmęczonej, smutnej melodii, ale zaraz znikała ona wśród kaszlu. Brał więcej leków przeciwbólowych. Więcej palił. Płatki mieszały się z pigułkami i popiołem, przypalały się żarem z popielniczki, zbyt jednak wilgotne od śliny by całkowicie rozpaść się w ogniu. 

Można było chodzić za niebieskim przez całą wyspę, tymi samymi ścieżkami. Wystarczyło podążać za śladem płatków, które wykaszlane natychmiast sklejały się z rozgrzaną plastikową plażą i zaczepiały się o sterty rozrzuconych i stopionych w różową masą śmieci. Niektóre kończyły w morzu, zdobiąc kolorami granatową wodę. Patrzył jak powoli odpływają z falami.  
Nie cierpiał tego miejsca. Nie cierpiał _jego_. Chciał wrócić do domu. Więc dlaczego wciąż krztusił się, kaszlał i kończył z dłońmi pełnymi płatków kwiatów? Dlaczego ciągle wracał do studia nagrań, brał do ręki teksty jego piosenek i… i nie potrafił powiedzieć nic, o czym wcześniej myślał. Że chce stąd odejść, że jest tu koszmarnie, że _nie cierpi tego wszystkiego_. Dlaczego więc pomagał układać mu melodie i śpiewał jego słowa, które były zbyt… piękne, żeby były _jego._ A jednak były. Przepełnione uczuciami, subtelne i nieuchwytne. Kiedy pytał o nie, zazwyczaj wracał do pokoju z kolejnymi siniakami. Więc jedyne co robił to śpiewał je dziesiątki razy pod _jego_ rozkazami. I myślał o nich w nocy, chowając się pod cienkim kocem, ukrywając się przed kolejnym okrutnym _jego_ żartem, wielorybem dręczącym i tak już zmęczoną jego niebieską głowę.  
Ale słowa piosenek drażniły jego serce i gardło pełne kwietnych płatków.  
Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, co _on_ mógł wiedzieć o miłości? Był okropnym, chwiejącym się na granicy szaleństwa i alkoholizmu uciekinierem. Uprowadził swojego piosenkarza, zastąpił przyjaciół elektroniczną perkusją i cyborgiem z umiejętnością gry na gitarze.  
Co chciał osiągnąć na tej wyspie, różowej stercie śmieci z małym molo i latarnią morską, osadzoną w punkcie, które ponoć było końcem świata? Żałosny obrazek zrujnowanego człowieka. Zawsze było tu mgliście, duszno i ciemno. _Północ. Tu zawsze jest północ_ , powiedział kiedyś basista, _północ w mojej głowie_. Lampa latarni była zbyt słaba żeby zwabić kogokolwiek z oddali, ale na tyle jasna, żeby swoim światłem odsłaniać pęknięcia i brud wyspy.

Ile czasu musiało upłynąć zanim zauważył, znów trzymając w dłoni tekst nowej piosenki, że coś jest nie tak? Kartka była zabrudzona. Znał ten rodzaj kolorowego, lepkiego zabrudzenia. Ślad po płatkach kwiatów. Ale te… te płatki nie były jego. Nie mogły być jego. Zmroziło go na całym ciele.  
\- Murdoc… - szepnął z niedowierzaniem, zapominając o włączonym mikrofonie. Murdoc. Czy Murdoc…  
\- Ehh, co znowu? – westchnął w odpowiedzi głos w słuchawkach. – Jakieś za trudne słowo znalazłeś? Podać ci słownik?  
Byli w studiu nagrań. Za szybą widział pochylającego się nad konsolą Murdoca. Nie odpowiedział na zadane pytania. Zmarszczył brwi i poskrobał róg kartki.  
\- ~ _Up on Melancholy Hill there’s a plastic tree… Are you here with me?_  
_Just lookin out on the day of another dream…_  
Zaśpiewał na sucho bez podkładu muzycznego, na próbę, cicho, do siebie. Podniósł głowę. Drgnął. Konsola była cała w kwiatach. Cała budka reżyserska była w dywanie płatków. Zgniłe, obślizgłe i sczerniałe mieszały się ze świeżymi białymi. Za szybą niecierpliwym gestem ręki odgarniał na bok płatki, próbując odsłonić pokrętła konsoli.  
\- Dzisiaj jeszcze, Dents. Ja wiem, że mamy cały dzień… i pewnie jeszcze wszystkie następne, ale kompletnie nie chcę ich spędzać z tobą. …oi, co się tak gapisz? – spytał podejrzliwie i też rozejrzał się dookoła.  
\- Mudz. Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Czy wszy-- oczywiście, że wszystko w cholernym porządku, śpiewasz czy nie?

 _~'Cause you are my medicine_  
_When you're close to me_  
_When you're close to me…_

Nie potrafił tego od-widzieć. Cała wyspa. Cała ta paskudna, zaspreyowana na różowo wyspa, była w płatkach. Nie tylko jego. Wszędzie, w każdym miejscu, w każdym pokoju, ciężkie posłania kwiatów. Nie rozumiał tego. Po prostu nie rozumiał. Czy był zbyt zajęty sobą, żeby dostrzec co czym tak naprawdę myślał Murdoc? Zalewał swoje płatki rumem i przelewał wszystko w papier? Niedostępny, ukryty za fasadą dziesiątek paskudnych masek, które dawno już stały się jego twarzą. Może zawsze taki był, i może to jedyny dla niego sposób, żeby jego płatki nie zadusiły go na śmierć, nie zatkały jego gardła, nie zatruły jego ciała. Desperacka i cicha próba wyrażenia siebie.

 _~Does anybody know_  
_If we're looking out on the day of another dream?_  
_If you can't get what you want then come with me_  
_Up on Melancholy Hill..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrequited love is a bitch, ehh?  
> …ja nawet nieszczególnie shipuję 2doc, ale podoba mi się idea choroby hanahaki jako metafory nieodwzajemnionej/niespełnionej miłości. Haha, _kwiecista metafora huehuehehheeh._  
>  W każdym razie, jestem świeżo po koncercie Gorillaz w Katowicach! BYŁO CUDOWNIE!!


	4. Rozmowa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _You're too mean, I don't like you_  
>  _Fuck you, anyway_  
>  _You make me want to scream at the top of my lungs_  
>  _It hurts, but I won't fight you_  
>  _You suck, anyway_  
>  _You make me want to die, right when I_  
>  \- The Neighbourhood, [Afraid (I Love You)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrWwtU7iyl0)

\- Murdoc, Murdoc... - Stuart klepał go dłonią w twarz. Przysunął sobie krzesło, usiadł i poklepał go jeszcze trochę. Niewyraźny pomruk przemieszany z chrapnięciem wydobył się z basisty. Siedzieli w obszernym salonie, a raczej Stuart siedział, Murdoc leżał na kanapie. Było duszno. Jak zawsze pachniało morzem, plastikiem, alkoholem i słodkawym sokiem płatków kwiatów. Niebieski rozejrzał się. Trochę kwiatów w kuchni, trochę w kącie, niektóre wraz z powiewem wiatru wylatywały na balkon. Zbierało się na mocniejsze wieczorne wiatry i przelotne deszcze, które choć trochę przewieją ciężkie powietrze plastikowej wyspy. Za ogromnym oknami przewalały się wysoko na niebie kłęby ciemnych chmur. Tuż pod nimi na horyzoncie majaczyło parę odległych punkcików. Były jeszcze daleko. Znów zaczynała go boleć głowa.  
\- Hej, Murdoc, słyszysz mnie.  
\- Ughhhy... Uhh, umm... niestety – wymamrotał, ledwo przytomny. Na podłodze, zresztą jak i w całym pokoju, panował bezład. Przy kanapie szczególnie złożony z licznych pustych butelek po rumie. Murdoc zawinął się ciaśniej w koc, kiedy przez chmury przebiły się promienie słoneczne, eksponując połysk plastiku budynku i kurz bałaganu pokoju. Sterty magazynów, naczyń, ubrań, płatki kwiatów, kwiaty. Instrumenty muzyczne, harmonijka, banjo, melodyka. Dziesiątki zapisanych papierów, większość zwinięte w kulki i rzucone na jedną stertę, trochę sprzętu elektronicznego - discman, walkman i stary jak świat telewizor. Wyglądał jakby basista właściwie odłupał go ze starty śmieci z plaży i naprawił, tylko po to, żeby włączyć go tylko raz. 2D czasem lubił mieszać dźwięk szumu statycznego telewizora z szumem morza. Książki, popielniczki pełne petów papierosów, kwiaty, zgnilizna płatków kwiatów, więcej rumowych butelek, ubrania, śrubokręty, śrubki, płatki, płateczki, puszka farb i smaru, zepsute żarówki, kable.

\- Kochasz mnie?  
Murdoc leniwie podniósł dwoma palcami materiał z twarzy, żeby skoncentrować rozespane i skacowane spojrzenie na swoim wokaliście. Zmierzył go wzrokiem. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy, aż Stuart odwrócił wzrok w okno. Ciemne punkty były coraz bliżej, wręcz nie były już punktami, a coraz wyraźniejszymi kształtami samolotów.  
\- Chciałbyś, co? – mruknął wreszcie Murdoc. Brzmiał obojętnie, trochę może rozbawiony. Trochę rozgoryczony.  
Stuart naiwnie i nie słysząc w tym żadnej ironii, przytaknął. Chciałby. Chciałby odrobinę atencji, zaufania, dotyku, spojrzenia, czegokolwiek. Nie dostawał tego, więc brał te żałosne skrawki, które nie były żadnym przejawem uczucia i wyobrażał sobie, że kiedyś może być lepiej. Mogło być lepiej. Nie był pewien czy czeka ich jakakolwiek dalsza przyszłość.  
Szum samolotów był coraz bliżej, i bliżej, i bliżej.  
\- Kogoś... kogoś jednak kochasz.  
\- Doprrrawdy?  
\- Napisałeś nowy album, dużo tam... Piosenek o miłości.  
\- Khee, khyy, nie musisz mieć chorego serca żeby być kardiologiem, ani mordercą, żeby pisać kryminały, tym bardziej khe, być zakochanym żeby pisać teksty piosenek. Napisałem też Superfast Jellyfish i nie widzę, żebyś mnie pytał czy lubię morskie żarcie.  
\- Nie o tym jest Superfast Jellyfish.  
\- Zamknij twarz, wiesz o co mi chodzi.

Stuart zastanowił się. Próbował przynajmniej, uścisk w głowie nie ustawał. Murdoc był tak samo odpowiedzialny za sterty wielobarwnych kwietnych płatków co i on. Czy musiał zgadywać za kim tęsknił Murdoc? O co mu chodzi? Dlaczego nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Albo może to był jedyny sposób w jaki był w stanie się wyrażać. Cały album był... innym sposobem patrzenia na świat i pewne szczególne problemy.  
Właściwie, im dłużej o tym myślał, połowa tych piosenek była raczej..., chodzi na przykład o Empire Ants, To Binge i On Melancholy Hill, czy to nieszczęsne Broken, o którym Murdoc w ogóle nie chciał rozmawiać, a kiedy już raz się zdobył żeby wyciągnąć na wierzch tę piosenkę, wrócił do siebie ze złamanym nosem. Nie były to piosenki o miłości. To była... ucieczka? Poszukiwanie wytchnienia. Nie potrafił złapać tego... eterycznego sensu piosenek, a przecież sam je śpiewał.  
Szum i hałas narastały.  
I, w pewnym momencie, odległe punkty stały się przerażająco bliskimi setkami kilogramów żelastwa samolotami, które przerwały przeciągającą się spokojną ciszę wyspy gradem pocisków. Stuart krzyknął krótko i pociągając za sobą Murdoca, złożył się na ziemi, zakrywając dłońmi twarz i żałując, że zostawił maskę w swoim pokoju. Ból coraz mocniej uciskał mu skronie. Hałas potęgował zawroty i roztrzęsione myśli.  
Usłyszeli odległy trzask drewna, po czym pękającego szkła. Samoloty zawróciły i oddały jeszcze jedną serię, tym razem w złomowisko plaży wyspy. Szum zaczął cichnąć.

Leżeli na podłodze w ponownej względnej ciszy. Aż wreszcie Stuart podniósł się i wyszedł na balkon, żeby zbadać dzisiejsze szkody. Po drodze do spodu klapek przyklejały mu się płatki kwiatów.  
\- Mudz, zestrzelili nam palmę. Spadła na okna piętro niżej.  
\- Lu... lubiłem tę palmę.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz którą zestrzelili...  
\- Echhh, wszystkie lubię.  
\- Och. Hmm. A mnie lubisz?  
\- Czy cię lub-- Czy cię lubię? – zastanowił się Murdoc, wciąż z poziomu podłogi. Doskonałe miejsce – znalazł kolejną butelkę rumu i zdążył się nią zaopiekować. Zdawał się stracić zainteresowanie pytaniem. Wdrapał się z powrotem na kanapę.  
\- Murdoc?  
Cisza.  
\- Murdoc. Mogę iść już do domu?... Dlaczego nie możemy już wracać do domu. Skończyłeś album.  
\- Spr--  spróbuj przepłynąć trzy metry z tymi cholernymi... cholernymi draniami na niebie. Wyślij mi smsa jak gdziekolwiek dopłyniesz, kretynie.  
\- Teraz tylko, tylko coraz więcej pijesz, i chowasz się po kątach i--  
Zielona ręka jak macka wydostała się spod plątaniny koca i złapała Stuarta za gardło. Zadławił się powietrzem i własnym krótkim zaskoczonym piskiem. Skulił się, próbując odjąć od siebie niebezpiecznie bawiącą się jego oddechem rękę.  
\- Przed _niczym_ się _nie chowam_ , jasne?! – warknął, spłoszony jakby samą tego sugestią Murdoc, zaciskając palce na chudej szyi. Przez chwilę oddychał ciężko, próbując skoncentrować rozbiegane i mgliste spojrzenie na tym co trzymał. Przerażony niebieski ptak zamknięty na wyspie, powoli umierający wśród kwiatów i plastiku.  
Puścił go. Wymamrotał coś, pociągnął z butelki, i przekręcił się na drugi bok, odwracając się do niego plecami. Robiło się coraz ciemniej i zimniej. Chmury zmieszały się z gęstniejącą mgłą.  
Na wciąż miękkich nogach, pocierając szyję i cicho kaszląc, Stuart poszedł zamknąć drzwi do balkonu. Włożył rękę do ust, długimi palcami próbując wyskrobać przyklejone do gardła płatki. Kaszlał coraz rzadziej, ale nie czuł, żeby miało się to kiedykolwiek skończyć. Teraz wszystko co próbowało się z niego wydostać było od razu lepkie, wilgotne i przegniłe. Warstwami zaklejało się wewnątrz, a im bardziej próbował to wyciągać, tym bardziej się ranił. A teraz na dodatek będzie miał również siniaki na skórze. Kolejne, swoją drogą.

\- Murdoc... - spróbował ponownie. I tak próbował co dnia, o ile udawało mu się w ogóle doprowadzić ten wrak człowieka do stanu, w którym mógł w ogóle kontaktować ze światem.  
\- Masz, pij, zamknij japę, spij się, cokolwiek, odczep się ode mnie. Daj. Mi. Spać. – Odpowiedział zmęczony, zirytowany głos. Wcisnął wokaliście wygrzebaną z otchłani koca butelkę rumu, drugą sam sobie otworzył i na raz niemal wypił połowę.  
\- Nie śpisz, tylko jesteś nachlany do nieprzytomności cały czas – powiedział 2D, odkładając swoją butelkę na bok, na co Murdoc zacharczał śmiechem i tyle.   
Odkąd trafił na wyspę, wolał nic nie pić. Murdoc robił to doskonale za nich dwóch. Coraz częściej też mówił sam do siebie, dostawał paranoi widząc jakiekolwiek cienie i miewał majaki. Nawet nie chciał już prowadzić swojej audycji radiowej, Point Nemo FM, którą nadawał ze stacji w latarni morskiej.  
\- Murdoc... Brakuje ci Russela? Tęsknisz za Noodle?  
Cisza. Czarna czupryna powoli odwróciła się. Stuart odsunął się, na wszelki wypadek. Czekał na odpowiedź. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy wstrzymał oddech. Ze strachu, z oczekiwaniem, z nadzieją, z napięciem.  
Murdoc podniósł rękę, Stuart drgnął, ale kiedy uświadomił sobie co w niej miał, zawahał się.  
\- Hmmm? Podoba ci się to, prawda? Ehhh, co ty na to..., że dam ci to, i odczepisz się ode mnie na cholerne pięć minut? I oddaj mi rum.  
Ostrożnie podniósł butelkę alkoholu, gotowy wymienić ją na pojemniczek tabletek. Poza zżerającym go bólem płatków, bólem który sam sobie sprawiał, będąc zbyt _słabym i naiwnym_ , żeby dać sobie spokój i ruszyć ze swoim życiem dalej, bóle głowy nie ustępowały. Te tabletki... mogły mu pomóc. Ze wszystkim. Mogły sprawić, że świat znów będzie bardziej miękki i prosty. Jakby pozwalały mu wcisnąć przycisk stop, i przeżywać swoje życie z jakiegoś miejsca z oddali. Całkiem jak Murdoc z alkoholem. Wzdrygnął się. Znów zawahał się.  
Zielona ręka zagrzechotała pojemnikiem.  
\- Nie? Cóż, skoro tak, szkoda, naprawdę cholerna szkoda. Zapomnij...  
\- _Nie!_ N-nie, zaczekaj...  
Ból narastał. Ataki piratów były coraz częstsze. Nic na tej wyspie nie było. Tylko on, zbyt dużo uczuć, za dużo myśli, jego skomplikowany, okrutny przyjaciel, dużo rumu i... i te tabletki.  
Wziął je, przyciskając do piersi i wyszedł z pokoju z pośpiechem, zostawiając Murdoca samego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Murdocowi skończył się chloroform do uciszania 2D, teraz próbuje innych rzeczy. Not cool, Mudz, not cool.

**Author's Note:**

> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz coś dodać od siebie. :)


End file.
